


All I Want for Christmas is to Give You Attention

by flareprincess



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, FP is writing something NOT kinky? what world is this?, Fluff, Smut, cis lesbian au, tw alcohol, tw weed, well... is rimming considered kinky? depends how gay you are i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareprincess/pseuds/flareprincess
Summary: Dela wants Jinkx to know that the holidays can be an excuse for love and togetherness, so she hatches a plan to treat Jinkx to everything she could ask for.A fluffy, smutty, Christmas romance fic! Something to keep you warm this holiday season.Happy holidays everyone! <3
Relationships: BenDeLaCreme/Jinkx Monsoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	All I Want for Christmas is to Give You Attention

**Author's Note:**

> The holidays can be a stressful time for anyone, but especially for queer people, who may have to either face dangerous families or have none at all. Please remember that you are loved, you are needed, and you are a special treasure to this world, even if those you who are “supposed” to care for you don’t remind you. If you believe that one else cares (which someone surely does), then know that I care about you. Have a safe and happy holiday season everyone. Indulge in my little story as a moment of escapism and reminder that the world can be good as easily as it can be bad.
> 
> P.S. I'm posting this at 11pm on Christmas day because it always takes me 10x longer to write something than I think it will. Forgive my belatedness!! Hope we aren't all done caring about Christmas by now.

Every year that Jinkx and Dela had been together, Dela hoped that maybe this time Jinkx would come around and have more of a holiday spirit. And of course, she never did; Jinkx had grown and changed so much just in the time that Dela had known her, but what never did change was how she was so determined to be set in her ways. But, Dela also knew the way to Jinkx’s heart: coziness, soft things, cartoons, booze, weed, and sex. In all her complexities, intelligence and exuberance, she was still a woman of simple pleasures. Dela just knew that if she could show Jinkx that the holidays were a time for embracing and indulging in these pleasures, and did not have to be a time of stress, expectations and forced happiness, Jinkx would enjoy them — or at least lighten up a little. 

It wasn’t a special holiday, just a random December weekend, that Dela decided to execute her surprise. Especially with Jinkx’s Jewish history, anything Christmas-y was alienating to her, and Dela needed her to know that this surprise wasn’t something for Dela’s own sake, it was a gift for Jinkx, born from her love and regardless of holiday. Jinkx had spent the day out, and Dela had taken the opportunity to nearly redecorate the entirety of the basement den in the Seattle home they’ve shared for years. The Christmas tree glowed in the corner, its star of David shining on top, yet its glow was diminished by the string lights that Dela had strung up all across the room, casting a warm glow across their cozy space. She had dragged a mattress onto the floor in front of the fireplace and dressed it in Jinkx’s favorite sheets, then brought every pillow and blanket in the house to make everything almost treacherously soft. The TV above the fireplace already had Steven Universe queued up, the bong was packed, and two (yes, two) bottles of wine stood proudly next to bowls waiting to be filled with the pasta currently boiling on the stove. Dela stood back and admired her setup, smiling to herself. She’d give anything to bring Jinkx joy, and she could barely contain her excitement as she waited for her to come home. 

Dela was draining the pasta when she finally heard the front door open, and she gave herself a moment to grin before she had to keep her cool. She heard her partner make a dramatic grunt as she dropped some heavy-sounding object onto their dining room table, probably her always-overstocked bag, and Dela felt a warm tingle in her chest — she’d known Jinkx for 10 years and been with her for 7 of them, and still she felt proud and privileged to have all their domestic moments together. 

Jinkx leaned on the doorframe of the kitchen. “What’s all this?” 

Dela looked over her shoulder. “Definitely not a romantic dinner.” 

“Oh, a _romantic_ one?” She strolled over to lean against Dela’s back as she plated the pasta. In her heels, she was more than tall enough to rest her chin on Dela’s head. “What makes it so romantic?” 

“Well, I made the sauce from scratch, I had it ready exactly when I knew you’d be home,” she turned around and wrapped her arms loosely around her partner’s neck, “and I may have planned some other things for us tonight.” 

Jinkx smiled and giggled a little. “Really? What’s the occasion?” 

Dela shrugged. “Why does there need to be an occasion?” She reached down to tap Jinkx on the butt. “Go put on something comfy and meet me downstairs.” 

Jinkx gave her a slightly skeptical look, but agreed nonetheless. “Alright…” 

“And don’t take too long! Don’t let your dinner get cold!” Dela called after her as she went off to change. Dela then heaped her homemade sauce onto their pasta and then disappeared back downstairs. 

She had just finished starting the fire when she heard the quiet creak of the staircase, and she turned around just in time to see Jinkx appear around the corner. 

“Wow…” her tone was soft and kind. She grinned down at Dela as she admired the room. “Is this my Christmas present or something?” 

Dela huffed overdramatically and laid back on the floor mattress. “I told you, there is no occasion!” 

Jinkx narrowed her eyes at her as she came to sit cross-legged next to her. “No, I know you, you’re always plotting something.” 

Dela couldn’t help but laugh at Jinkx’s truthful remarks, though she continued to insist, “I’m really not! I promise.” Saying it that way just made it seem like more of a lie. “I guess I’m just in a romantic mood.” 

Jinkx rolled her eyes and lightly smushed Dela’s head down into the mattress. “Gross.” 

“Hey!” Dela attempted to swat Jinkx away to no avail. “Hush, you love me.” 

Her partner scooted over to retrieve her dinner, shooting a look back at Dela. “A little.” Dela grabbed the bong and held it out to her, showing off its bowl filled to the brim. “Okay, a lot.” 

“That’s right,” Dela affirmed, shifting over to sit by Jinkx. Leaning back against the foot of the couch, facing the fireplace, they alternated bong rips, each one mellowing Dela’s excited soul into more of a calm bliss. Jinkx started to tell her about her day as Dela shoveled pasta into her mouth. She listened as intently as she could while still devoting enough of her now-limited brain function to eating, the drug somehow stratifying all the flavors in the pasta so she could taste each one individually, all at once. Dela wasn’t much higher than she usually got, but she felt like it, the dim lights of the room throwing her off into a more surreal state. She lost track of what Jinkx was saying only because she was so caught up in how _beautiful_ she was, absolutely glowing under these warm lights, the swaying light from the fireplace showing off her bone structure — those _cheekbones_ — and the way it glinted in her eyes— 

She snapped back to attention when Jinkx waved a hand in front of her face. “Helloo? Earth to Dela?” An amused smile graced Jinkx’s face, and she was relieved she wasn’t in trouble. 

Dela couldn’t repress a small guilty smile. “Sorry.” 

“You aren’t that high, are you?” 

“Well, I didn’t think I was—“ Her explanation was cut off by Jinkx’s sharp cackle and being shoved in her side. She was just glad she didn’t have to reveal what she was really thinking about and given more grief. Now back in reality, she encouraged Jinkx to finish her story, and the both of them scarfed down their mountains of pasta like it was nothing. Once every last drop of sauce had been cleaned of their bowls, they set them aside, still leaning on the couch and overlapping each other, watching the fire crackle and glow before them. It was starting to dim, but the rational part of Dela’s brain somehow pushed its way through the haze to remind her not to play with fire while high. Thanks, brain, always looking out for me. 

Their conversation was coming to a natural end, so Dela tapped Jinkx on the thigh declaratively. “I also brought this!” She crawled across the squishy mattress and pillow-labyrinth to retrieve the bottle of wine. 

Jinkx giggled, grinning. “I love how your idea of romance is getting me cross-faded.” 

Dela laughed along with her, opening the bottle and passing it off. “I know what you like.” 

They had abandoned the formalities of wine glasses years ago — spending evenings getting piss drunk together, sitting on the floor, shamelessly drinking straight out of the bottle, was a fond pasttime of theirs. Jinkx finished her swig and Dela noticed her slight shudder before passing it back off. She knew that Jinkx hated dry wine, but she bought it anyway… can’t be too giving, now can you? Jinkx gave her her classic playful, smirking look. “What do I like?” 

Dela hummed as she took her own generous share of the bottle. “Creature comforts,” she mused, laying on her own charm. “Good food, warmth and coziness, weed and booze,” she brought her hands back to Jinkx’s thighs, “and good company.” 

“Are you claiming you’re good company, you crazy person?” Jinkx couldn’t resist the playful jab, even with Dela’s suggestive implications. While some might believe that sex was Jinkx’s #1 priority, Dela knew that cracking jokes really took the cake. 

“You love my crazy.” Dela snatched the bottle back. She could really feel it now, the buzz starting to turn her body to mush. 

Jinkx let out a sigh in mock surrender. “I do.”

“I know, such a burden.” She passed the bottle back off and shifted, more clumsily than she was anticipating, to sit facing Jinkx. “What I was going to say was that I also know what you don’t like.”

Jinkx smiled at her, amused by her partner’s little games and undoubtedly surrendering her clever facade to the warmth of her favorite drugs. “And what’s that?” 

Dela tugged at Jinkx’s lacy teal pajama shorts. “Wearing clothes.” 

Jinkx smiled and let out a low giggle. “I see, so this was all just a setup to get me naked.” 

“I don’t need any kind of plotting to get you naked, honey.” She couldn’t hide her grin from feeling clever. 

Jinkx laughed, pulling at her top, “They’re just so restrictive!” 

“God, will you just let me seduce you?!” Dela laughed in return, pulling her arms back so as to not pressure Jinkx into anything she didn’t want to do. 

Jinkx giggled, sitting up and pulling Dela into her. “Will you let me seduce you?” 

They were both such stubborn tops it was a wonder that they could ever actually sleep together, but their dynamic just made everything so playful, each woman always eager to outdo and conquer the other. Dela giggled but huffed overdramatically and pushed Jinkx back against the couch before coming to straddle her lap. “No. You’re going to let me take care of you tonight.” 

Jinkx gripped her hands into Dela’s ass, pulling her even closer to her. “Well what if I want to take care of you?” Dela chewed on her own cheek. She couldn’t argue with that, and already her brain was crumbling to her arousal, pulled away by how burning warm Jinkx’s hands felt against her body. Seeing signs of her partner’s reluctant and ever-so-slight surrender, Jinkx decided to capitalize on it, leaning into Dela to draw her into a kiss. Well, it started as a kiss, but immediately turned open-mouthed, the two women obsessed with the feeling of each other’s tongues on their own. Dela moaned openly into Jinkx’s mouth, entire body set aflame by the sudden sensations, so eager to be drawn in by her partner. She brought her hands to Jinkx’s neck, lightly scraping her nails up until she had her fingers entwined into her hair. Jinkx shuddered in her hands, the sharp sensations making her tingle. Fuck — it had been so many years, and Dela still couldn’t get enough of her. Of course their stubbornness and perfectionism could get in the way, but ultimately they were as hard at work towards building their relationship as they were with their drag. And no matter the stress in their lives, they always had been able to sink into each other, fierce in their passion and excitement for each other that existed no matter what. Jinkx’s tongue twisted around Dela’s and tugged her in deeper, and a loud moan escaped Dela’s throat, hot shivers running up and down her body. A low giggle came from Jinkx’s chest, before she let go of Dela’s tongue for just long enough to say, “I love making you moan.” She didn’t give Dela time to retort, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue and teeth across it. Fuck! Dela rutted her hips down into Jinkx’s lap and pulled Jinkx in even closer until they were entirely flush against each other, each kiss growing hotter and harder as they each fought for control. Jinkx held Dela by the back of the neck, Dela pulled Jinkx’s hair back; Jinkx grabbed Dela’s ass to pull her in closer, Dela pressed Jinkx back against the couch and rose up to have Jinkx need to reach for her. 

Pulling away with bright pink cheeks and panting breath, Dela hissed, “if your clothes are so ‘restrictive’ then take them off.” 

Wearing an unashamed smile, Jinkx quickly agreed — “Fine,” as if it were a favor — sliding off her faux fur cover-up and pulling her silken tank top over her head and tossing them away. Dela could never get tired of watching her little breasts fall out of her clothes and rest partly against her soft stomach — every part of her body was perfect because every part of her body was her. As Jinkx shimmied off her shorts, Dela reached over to take another large swig of wine, taking a bit too much in her eagerness and letting a couple drops spill onto the sheets. Of course Jinkx saw it and cackled — “So seductive!” 

“Screw you,” Dela laughed as she wiped her chin, consciously refusing to worry about whatever stain that must have left. 

Jinkx stole the bottle from her and waved her hand forward. “Your turn! Come on!” 

Feeling the alcohol seep into her bloodstream and making her even warmer and fuzzier, Dela retorted, “Don’t talk to me like a dog!” She pulled off her fluffy leopard-print pajama pants anyway. 

Dela knew what Jinkx was going to say before she said it, and she could feel the smile in her energy without even having to look at her. “But you’re such a bitch.” 

“Well you’re my bitch.” She kept her smirking eyebrow raise as she removed the last of her clothing. 

Another flurry of laughter escaped Jinkx as she quoted their favorite movie: “En garde, bitch!” She launched forward at this exclamation, pushing Dela back onto the mattress and placing herself over her. Their giggles vibrated each others lips as they laughed and smiled through the start of their kiss, yet these sounds yet again quickly turned to hums and moans of pleasure. Jinkx kissed across Dela’s jaw until her tongue reached the sensitive spot behind her ear, the soft teasing sensation making Dela gasp and writhe. “And _I_ know what _you_ like too.” 

“I know you do.” Hearing her chesty giggle in her ear made Dela melt even more, her feeling of love for her partner overwhelming even the muddling combination of drugs and arousal. Of course, she was quickly launched back into it — with a proud hum, Jinkx cupped her base of Dela’s breasts and held her down by her ribs, bright red lips eagerly kissing down her neck to her collarbones, her chest. Each place she was kissed felt like a little star exploding, causing shockwaves throughout her. Dela could only reach up and grasp against Jinkx’s warm, smooth skin while her partner ravished her, unwrapping her like her favorite present. Jinkx sucked hard on Dela’s nipple without warning, causing her to gasp and recoil, entire body stuttering. “Jesus!” 

“What? You want me to be gentle? Go slow?” Jinkx didn’t even try to hide her smirk or laugh. 

“Just don’t hurt me!” Dela laughed along, breathily, with a half-assed smack on Jinkx’s arm.

“Mm, that’s not what you said last time!” Jinkx sang. Her fingertips ran across Dela’s nipple, massaging it just lightly enough to make Dela’s body twitch with excitement. 

Dela was running out of the breath and brainspace needed to challenge Jinkx in return. She just exasperatedly rolled her eyes before biting her lip, the pleasure from Jinkx’s touch already overcoming her. She knew she was losing, Jinkx knew she was losing, she knew Jinkx knew she was losing… it already was a battle lost, so Dela allowed herself to resign. It was what Jinkx wanted, after all. Her eyes fluttered shut as Jinkx smoothed her fingertips over both of her nipples. Jinkx took her time to caress her large breasts, appreciating her partner’s body as an extension of the person she loved. She knew what Dela wanted before she had to ask for it, and brought her lips back to Dela’s skin, rolling her tongue mercilessly across Dela’s nipple. Every second her tongue was against her made Dela shake, body overcome by all the sharp streaks of pleasure wracking it. Her hot tongue made Dela feel hot everywhere, and she pushed her chest up into Jinkx, asking for more, more of everything. Dela felt loved rather than claimed, like she was being given to rather than taken from, this little basement oasis representative of the bubble of love they always shared. 

Dela’s eyes cracked open as Jinkx started to move her kisses downwards — she pushed her hips forward to meet her. Her breathing broke in anticipation and she smiled up at Jinkx behind a bitten lip. Jinkx laughed, barely within the bounds of not killing the mood. “You only ever smile like that when you know you’re about to get your pussy eaten.” 

“Fuck—“ Dela laughed, but less enthusiastically, mind still set on a more important objective. Her hands swatted lazily in a poor effort at scolding. “I hate you.” 

“That’s not a very wise thing to say to somebody who’s about to go down on you.” Jinkx grinned in between her descending kisses. 

“Fine. I love you.” Anything to shut her up, right? 

“Uck,” Jinkx made a sound of fake disgust, and the humor of her own reaction caught her off guard, sending her into a spiralling trill of laughter. 

With Jinkx pressing her forehead into her thigh to laugh at herself, Dela could only sigh and begrudgingly laugh along. “Oh my god.” 

“Okay, okay I’m sorry, I—“ More laughter. You’d think after all these years of doing this, Dela would have learned to not get Jinkx crossfaded before sex— not like this didn’t also happen when she was sober. But she could only be annoyed for so long. Jinkx’s laugh was notoriously contagious, and watching her enjoy herself doing anything was enough to fill Dela’s heart. She let herself relax back into the mattress and wait for Jinkx to recover. When the laughter died down again, Dela peered over to her, and this eye contact was enough to set her off again. Dela tried to sit up, but Jinkx held her down, promising her she’d be done soon. 

“Nope, I know you.” Dela took hold of the wrist Jinkx was trying to hold her down with and moved her off. “Once you’ve been set off like this there’s no going back.” 

“Yes there is! Yes there is!” She tried to wave it away, but the giggle fits just kept coming. Dela gave herself another hit of the bong, wondering if maybe she’d missed something— “Oh, can I get that?” 

“No!” Dela laughed, holding it out for her anyway. “Ugh, you are SO lucky I love you.” 

Holding the smoke in her lungs, Jinkx choked out an “I know.” The chemical rush and ensuing coughing fit seemed to be enough to break Jinkx out of her laughing spell. She just extended out to lay on her stomach on the mattress, feeling her hands around. “Soft.” Dela buried her head in her hands, grinning but not quite laughing — _this is the woman I chose to be with. I did this to myself._ “What?” Jinkx was too hazy to be pointed, mostly just confused. 

Dela just shook her head, still grinning. “Nothing.” 

Jinkx’s hands fondled the tassle of a pillow while she asked, entirely innocently, “do you still want me to fuck you?” For a brief moment she had forgotten, but as soon as Jinkx asked her this her body lit up again and her arousal started to drain her attention once more. 

Dela rested her chin on her hand. “Yes please.” 

With a huff, Jinkx turned over on her back. “C’mere.” She outstretched her arms lazily. 

Dela finally let herself giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation, taken along by it instead of resisting it. She crawled over to Jinkx and gave her a stern look, at which Jinkx nodded. Words aren’t always necessary, especially when you’ve been together as long as these two. Anticipation building, Dela straddled Jinkx’s face, and _finally_ , that magnificent mouth of hers was working into her. Its strength and wetness grabbed Dela’s sanity and tossed it out the window, demanding for itself to be the only thing in her world, and Dela could only surrender. Jinkx moaned into her skin and Dela sighed in return, each woman relieved and appreciative of having made it to this point after such an absurd interlude. She would never tell her, but Jinkx’s tongue was Dela’s favorite part of her body — she knew exactly how to use it and make Dela feel like a privileged fucking star. And after so long together, Jinkx leafed through her pages like a well-read book, knowing exactly how and where and when to massage into her. Dela moaned and sighed as the pleasure mounted inside her, subtly rocking back and forth on Jinkx’s face. Every part of her felt warm, all this warmth radiating from the single spot in her core being stirred and stoked by Jinkx. Jinkx was characteristically enthusiastically messy in her approach, moaning as she eagerly gave her all to Dela. Having her partner be so into giving her pleasure made her pleasure so much greater, and they each took turns moaning louder, giving more to the other. Jinkx sank her nails into Dela’s thick ass and Dela gasped and started, hips jolting forward on Jinkx’s face. She couldn’t help but rock her hips harder now, the sting of pain jolting her nerves into overdrive. Jinkx let out a low laugh into Dela, and she just knew what she was thinking, _‘just don’t hurt me,’_ she’d mock. Good thing her mouth was busy. Lips hanging open in pleasure and drawing ever more labored breaths, Dela gripped her fingers into Jinkx’s hair and started to rock more deliberately onto her tongue — Jinkx matched this by grabbing her harder and pushing her face further into her. Dela moaned out and tightened her grip on Jinkx’s hair. All of her was desperately on fire, and Jinkx was only stoking it, she needed more, more, more. “Oh, god,” Dela choked out, and Jinkx moaned in response. As Jinkx squeezed her ass with the hands that held her in place, Dela reached up to play with her nipple, the high frequency need wracking her body again. She whimpered — that’s right, she was finally comfortable enough with someone to do that now — and shuddered at the cyclone of sensations overwhelming her. Jinkx shoved her tongue into the nerves at the top of Dela’s clitoris and made her jump and gasp, hips recoiling from the intense pressure on the too-sensitive area. But as soon as she went back, Jinkx did it again, and Dela cursed in a higher-pitched voice than she ever did anywhere else. 

With her newly freed mouth, Jinkx told her, “turn around.” Dela narrowed her eyes. This was definitely what she thought this was going to be, wasn’t it. “Turn around!!” 

Dela leaned backward over Jinkx’s body to stare exasperatedly at the ceiling. “We’ve been through this. I’m not going to sixty-nine with you!” 

Jinkx was back into full-blown laughter again, body shaking under Dela’s precariously perched position. “Why NOT?!” 

Again, Dela was laughing in spite of herself. “How many times do I have to tell you?! I think it’s dumb!” 

“You only think it’s dumb because it’s a meme—“ 

“You only want to do it because it’s a meme!” 

Jinkx was nearly shouting through her laughter in the way she always did when a disagreement piqued her theatrical senses. “I want to do it so I can lick pussy and have my pussy licked at the same time. Who wouldn’t want that?!”

“Oh my god we have this conversation every time we have sex.” 

Jinkx grabbed her lightly by her sides, still grinning and laughing at herself without losing any of her conviction. “Which is why you should just suck it up and fucking sixty nine with me!!” 

“No!!” If Jinkx didn’t make her laugh through all her frustration, Dela was sure they wouldn’t nearly have lasted this long. Dela finally pried her legs away, faint muscle aches pushing through the layers of drug and arousal fog. 

“Wait wait get back on top—“ Jinkx tried to catch up and make up for her diversion, but it was too late, Dela had other plans. 

“Nope. You had your chance. Turn over.” 

“But—“ 

“We both know I can’t come in that position anyway —“ 

Jinkx grinned, “Maybe you could if we sixty-nined.” 

Okay, that was a good one. Dela cracked into a grin and laid all the way back on the mattress, laughing up at the ceiling. “Oh my god.” 

Jinkx crawled over next to her. “Do you hate me yet?” 

“Always have.” She drew her into what seemed to be an innocent kiss, a quaint remark of care, before their tongues collided again and all that arousal hit her like a train again. Fuck, she was so weak for her. Nobody else could ever make her make the sounds or choices that Jinkx did. Jinkx cupped Dela’s jaw, trying to pull her in, but Dela countered and pushed back, trying to reassert herself on top. Dela pulled out of the kiss. “On your stomach.” 

Jinkx eyed her with fake scorn but seemed to recognize that Dela wouldn’t tolerate much more pushing. With an overdramatic huff, Jinkx flipped herself over, and Dela quickly straddled over her to make sure she couldn’t escape. “Thank you for putting up with me.” 

Dela began smoothing her hands up and down Jinkx’s back. Jinkx was so much taller and larger than her that it always took a while for her to get to touch every inch of her. “I deserve an award.” 

Jinkx’s head was turned to the side enough to speak. “You do.” 

“That’s what I want for Christmas: a plaque that says ‘I survived Jinkx Monsoon.’” She smirked to herself. 

The massaging calm of her hands on Jinkx’s back seemed to be calming her down, finally, soothed like an oversized, drunken, giggly child. “I can get you that.” 

“You’d better.” One of her delicate hands pushed Jinkx’s hair up and out of the way so Dela could bring her lips down and plant gentle kisses across the back of her neck. Already, Jinkx was sighing, the vocal woman never needing to be told to speak up. Dela danced her tongue around Jinkx’s jaw and ear, kissed across her hairline and down to the crook of her neck, all the while Jinkx shuddering and sighing beneath her. As much as she genuinely loved how Jinkx felt when she gave to her, it was a relief and a pleasure to be back in control and to pay her respects to her woman on entirely her own terms. She got to make Jinkx move for her, watch her perfect body twitch for her, make her feel incredible by only her own doing. God she was a control freak, but Jinkx was a fun freak to control. Dela lightly pulled the tips of her nails down Jinkx’s skin, delighting in Jinkx’s sighs, her body’s twitching, and the red marks shining so easily against her pale skin. She sometimes wished Jinkx was more into receiving pain so she could see all the colors her skin could turn, but no curiosity was more important than giving Jinkx the pleasure and care that she wanted and deserved. Finally her hands reached to grip Jinkx’s ass. Her lips lingered placing kisses on the small of her back, and she could feel Jinkx’s breath quickening in excitement as she caught on to what Dela was plotting. Dela squeezed her again. “On your knees.” Jinkx pulled her knees under her and pushed her ass up, and Dela let out a low groan at the sight in front of her — her partner on her knees and so eager to share in whatever she wanted to give. “Mmm,” Dela hummed. She massaged Jinkx’s ass with her delicate yet strong fingers and kissed down and around her cheeks. 

“Ugh, please,” Jinkx asked. 

“I’m lucky that I’ve got such a slut for a partner,” Dela teased lightly, not putting up a fight. She eagerly brought her tongue to Jinkx’s asshole and the loud, theatrical moan it elicited made her entire body light up. When they first got together, Dela worried that Jinkx’s moans were fake, compensating for not actually enjoying herself, but she quickly learned that she really was just that loud and enthusiastic — what you see is what you get, with her. Dela hummed and moaned into Jinkx’s skin as she rimmed her, hands squishing into her fleshy ass and thighs as she explored. Jinkx jolted and shook and extended herself back to meet her, body entirely focused on pleasing every possible nerve ending. Dela pulled her in close and just barely pressed her tongue inside, and Jinkx let out a loud moan from her chest, arms splaying out in front of her as she arched her back like a cat. 

“Oh, fuck yeah baby.” Her fingers curled into the blankets. “Just like that.” Dela laughed internally as she continued — Jinkx was like living porn, sometimes, embodying so many of the cliches, but Dela loved it. Each of them were masters at creating the most authentic fantasies for their realities and happy to play into each others. Dela continued working into her, matching her intensity to Jinkx’s, following along, knowing what she wanted before she did. “Mmm, you feel so good.” _I know._ “I can feel you in my fucking clit.” _I know._ “Ohh, fuck you’re so hot.” _I know._

Just as Jinkx started to really rock back onto her face, Dela pulled away. Unlike Dela, Jinkx could come however and whenever, so it was always a race to make sure Dela could finish her storyline before Jinkx skipped to the last page. She felt Jinkx’s haze break and got her word in before she could: “Hold yourself open for me.” Jinkx wordlessly agreed and reached back. Dela could never get tired of this sight — Jinkx on her knees, holding her pale ass open for her, so ready to be fucked and ravished and brought to climax. The shiny red nails adorning the strong hands that held her ass cheeks apart really put the icing on the cake. She could look at this all day, damn it. Dela coated two of her fingers in her spit before bringing them to Jinkx’s cunt. Jinkx let out a light moan and her hips pushed back, surprised the be touched there. Dela massaged her briefly before sliding her fingers inside — Jinkx never really needed much warming up. She moaned and cussed and rocked her hips back as best she could, so easily wanting more. Dela could never get tired of the feeling of Jinkx around her, so warm and slick, intimately connected and knowing it was driving her partner wild with need. Dela hummed before bringing her mouth back to her hole, planting sloppy, wet kisses wherever she liked, as her fingers slowly pumped in and out of her vagina. 

“Jesus, Dela,” Jinkx moaned, face pressed into the mattress. Her skin was blotchy and her breath already came in pants. All substances aside, Dela knew that Jinkx was truly drunk off her, addicted to her, dependent on her, and all she wanted was to give. 

She continued to massage Jinkx with her tongue, taking her time, drawing out her movements so that Jinkx still got pleasure but was always anticipating more. Her partner was already perfectly positioned and she could do whatever she wanted to her. With a hum, Dela swirled her tongue around before teasing, “mmm, want more?” 

She was glad that Jinkx was more willing to go along with being teased than she herself was—if it were her, she would have had to be stubborn about it. “Yes,” was her reply, made breathy with need. “Mmm, give me more.” Not removing her mouth, Dela pushed a third finger inside of her and sighed as she felt Jinkx’s walls stretch. Jinkx pushed herself further into the mattress. “Ohh, yes Dela. Fuck.” 

Dela groaned into Jinkx’s body as her partner moaned for her. Her tongue started to work faster, be more generous with its penetration, each time making Jinkx shake and moan more intensely. Jinkx did what she could to hold herself open even further, desperate to feel Dela on every inch of her, and it was so sexy to watch her be so blissed out. Dela could feel herself throbbing, her own arousal becoming deafening as she drove her partner closer to the edge. Blushing and moaning and twitching and begging and panting and — everything that Jinkx could do, Dela felt it in her nerves. This had been her grand plan for the evening, after all — make Jinkx dinner, give her drugs, make her come, because she loved her and wanted to. And with Jinkx spread in front of her, giving back all that she could through jolts and moans, Dela was more certain than ever that this was the woman for her. Even though it took them a while to get to this point tonight. It was endearing, but she’d never say it. 

Her fingers sped up to match the need radiating from Jinkx’s body. Jinkx’s voice cracked into a higher pitch and her hands fought to pull herself even farther apart. Dela was watching Jinkx crumble into desperation. With a triumphant moan of pleasure, Dela pushed her tongue inside of her again, and Jinkx moaned out, body stuttering before fucking back violently. Dela’s own need seethed as she dove entireky into fucking Jinkx with everything she had, and she was sure that her own cunt must be staining the sheets. She matched the speed of her fingers to the speed of her tongue to the speed of Jinkx’s rocking. Jinkx’s pattern broke and she stuttered, gasping, “Ohh god, don’t stop!” She moaned and whined and cussed, foul mouth not sparing any second from proclaiming her pleasure. With a needy groan, she requested, “More, Dela, fuck—“ She knew exactly what that meant. With a hungry hum, she fit her fourth finger inside Jinkx, eliciting a deep breathy groan from her partner. “Ohh, fuck.” She was stretched tight around her, but accepted her so easily, and Dela fucked her with ease. Dela could barely think, she was so involved in pushing Jinkx to the edge, the only thing on her mind being how incredible it was that Jinkx could take anything given to her and more. She wanted and could take it all. Stretched and full, Jinkx was trembling. Her breath was ragged as she fucked back into Dela, desperately searching for the the moment that she would finally be put over the edge. Dela pumped her fist, pressed her tongue in deeper, matched every speed and intensity that she could. She moaned loudly into her skin, drunk off the pleasure of giving her pleasure. Beyond her constant moans, Jinkx’s trembling turned into shaking, her thighs starting to twitch and convulse and Dela moaned in encouragement. She felt everything Jinkx tighten around her, and Jinkx’s moans broke into loud cries. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!! Ah!!” Her pattern broke and Jinkx fucked back into her desperately, devolving into screams and pants as her muscles convulsed violently around Dela. Jinkx came with a triumphant gasp and scream, entire body stuttering back onto Dela, who moaned nearly ad loud as her partner did, incredibly turned on by how much pleasure Jinkx was getting from her. She held her place inside of Jinkx until Jinkx herself started to pull away — rather, until Jinkx went entirely limp into the mattress. “Jesus fuck.” 

“That’s me.” One of Dela’s favorite things about herself was how she remained quick witted no matter the mental weather. She smoothed her hands across her partner’s back and ass — little red crescents were carved into Jinkx’s ass where her nails had gripped into herself. God that was hot. 

Jinkx continued to catch her breath and sink into the mattress, getting her bearings. Finally she let out a small laugh. “That was great.” 

Dela smirked. “I’m glad you liked it.” She drew abstract patterns across Jinkx’s pale skin with the tip of her nail. 

Jinkx heaved herself over and up, grabbing Dela by her sides and pushing her back onto the mattress. “I guess I have to make up for earlier.” She was far less talkative whenever she’d just come. It was a good tool for Dela to keep in her mental Jinkx-management toolbox. 

“You’d better.” Dela could feel her pulse in her entire body, all of her needing so badly to be released. And as she eased into the mattress and Jinkx brought her mouth back to her pussy, Dela finally relaxed, calculating mind falling into the fog. Dela groaned as Jinkx worked into her with Jinkx moaning generously in response. Her tongue worked quickly and eagerly as if to say ‘thank you, sorry, I love you you crazy bitch.’ Dela was warm everywhere, mouth hanging open in heavy breaths as Jinkx set her on fire. “Fuck, oh, god.” Dela reached down to grab Jinkx’s head and pull her in closer, having no time for formalities, already brought so close to the edge from the pleasure of making Jinkx come. She got the message and fully dove in, soft, hot, wet mouth pressing into all of Dela’s sweets spots just how she knew she liked. Dela gasped and twitched, body immediately breaking into violent stutters as Jinkx’s strong tongue pulled her into bliss. Her hips crashed onto Jinkx’s face as she came, otherworldly warm tingling taking her over, entire consciousness focused only on the debilitating softness of Jinkx’s mouth. Cussing and panting, Dela broke into aftershock after aftershock, each one knocking her attempt at sanity back into the void. Jinkx didn’t stop, humming praisingly into her as Dela convulsed around her. Only when Dela was stable enough to remember how to release her fingers from Jinkx’s hair did each of them relax. Dela just laid there, starfished, and Jinkx was oh so kind enough to haul herself up to curl next to her partner. She even kissed Dela on the cheek. She was damn cute when she wanted to be. Dela shifted to lay on her side and snuggled into Jinkx, who promptly placed her leg over her, claiming her as her own — not like there was any doubt. She was so soft and warm, as if a toasted marshmallow was a human, and she kind of smelled like one too. The overwhelming rush of love and contentment made Dela grin as she hid her face in Jinkx’s chest. This was what life was about, this was all that she needed. She planted small kisses onto every bit of her partner’s soft skin that she could find. Dela felt proud that she had done what she had set out to do tonight: give everything to Jinkx that she could, celebrate her, and make her feel loved. 

Jinkx shifted back a little. “You know…” Dela took this as a queue to look up, pulling her face away from its spot in her chest. Jinkx’s voice was soft, and she was avoiding eye-contact. This was extremely unlike her, and Dela instantly got nervous. “When you said you had plans for us tonight, and when I saw all this… I thought you might ask me to marry you.” 

Butterflies and a boulder collided in Dela’s stomach. They’d talked about this, of course they had, but always rather flippantly, Jinkx cracking jokes to gloss over her fear of being tied down and Dela cracking jokes to gloss over her conflicted thoughts about marriage as an institution. But now here they were, and suddenly this was happening, and Dela’s body was vibrating with the fear of having no idea what to do and afraid of what it wants. She did what she did best and just let her wit do the talking, averting whatever she was meant to discuss. “Oh, I know you’d hate that if I did it so close to Christmas. I know how you feel about the holidays.” 

Jinkx finally looked back down at her, hazel eyes glinting in the dim firelight. Something between a smirk and a hopeful smile graced her face. “Mmm, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.” 

Dela was definitely, literally shaking. She wondered if Jinkx could hear her heartbeat too, because it was pounding in her ears. But… this, wasn’t out of dread, was it? Maybe excitement, for once? “Really?” 

Jinkx nodded. Dela realized that she must be as nervous as she was right now, and that made her feel better — they were in this together, just like everything else. “Yeah.” 

Her mind only whirred faster. Okay, she wants to get married. Oh, I need to propose, it’s okay if I propose, oh god do I need to propose? Do I need to actually propose or do we just of agree? Everything I’ve thought about seems so stupid now, where should I take her, it needs to be something grand and worthy of her, are flash mobs still trendy? Flash mob of witches or something? No, that’s dumb — 

She was jolted back to reality as Jinkx jabbed at her. “Well?? Are you gonna do it or not?” 

“What do you mean??” 

Thank god Jinkx was smiling, because Dela was terrified and confused. “Ask me to marry you!” 

Wait — “Now?!” 

“Oh my god.” She shook her head, laughing, red strands of hair bouncing. 

Oh god oh god oh god. Okay it’s happening. She’d definitely planned out what to say multiple times, so of course when it matters she can’t remember, better come up with something — “Jinkx Monsoon, you’ve been the light of my life since the first day we met —“ 

Jinkx broke into a cackle, loud enough to hurt Dela’s ears, and her body shook against Dela’s as she squeezed her into her. “Get to the point!!” 

“Will you marry me?!” Dela finally blurted it out. 

“Yes! You fucking lunatic!!” Her deafening laughter was contagious as always, and Dela found herself laughing too. Jinkx wrapped her into a crushing hug and Dela felt her own laughter turn to tears. She had only been as nervous as she was because deep down she knew this was exactly what she wanted, and now everything was truly released, and she could fall into Jinkx open and uninhibited. This amazingly absurd woman, a complex woman of simple pleasures, prone to untimely fits of laughter, had already been hers for years, but now she could call her her wife, not just her partner… it fit so well. Jinkx, my wife. The words were already synonymous to her. 

Looking up, Dela realized that Jinkx’s quakes of laughter had also become little sobs, and she thrust herself into her, giving what she was determined to be the most passionate kiss of her life. Her entire body sprinkled with fireworks as they embraced each other, saying everything they needed to say with their bodies. Dela could taste their salty intermingled tears on Jinkx’s lips. She pulled away to wipe the shiny tears off Jinkx’s cheeks and looking into her eyes somehow filled her with even more love, like an arrow straight through her chest. Tears glimmering in her hazel eyes made them sparkle. My wife. Her skin shone under the dim light. My wife. Her heartbeat was strong enough to feel against her own. My wife. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, crazy.” 

Who needed the holidays as an excuse to give when giving to Jinkx was the only thing Dela wanted to do for the rest of her life?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to everyone in the comments of my super kinky stuff asking me to make everybody fall in love. You're all so pure and I love you. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are extremely appreciated. 
> 
> I love you all!!!
> 
> P.S. Update for the regulars -- New chapters for my other current fics have been started, but I don't know when they'll be done. Sugar mama part III is more likely than burlesque.  
> I have something new that should be up very soon though! It's a little different but I think you all will really like it. Other new things are also in the works.  
> It takes me forever to write things because I'm so fucking extra but I promise I'm still very much around. :*


End file.
